Danganronpa :: How I Found The Best Junko Figure In All Of Creation
by Necroexodia
Summary: Omie Akizuki comes across a figurine which transports him into the world of Danganronpa. How will he fare with the class trial when he awakes mid-investigation with no recollection of previous events in that world however?


_Note: Some details may differ from the official games, such as certain time intervals, and previous killings (irrelevant for this fic however)._

_Note2: It takes place sometime after Sakura's trial, but before Mukuro's identity was discovered._

_Note3: If you manage to solve the case before the reveal, let me know._

_Note4: There are some inside jokes here that most won't get. I wrote this specifically for my friend but figured I'd upload it here._

_Note5: Please do not take this super seriously._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for Omie. All rights belong to their rightful owners._

_...__...__...__..._

_It was but another day this Saturday. The skies were cloudy, with rain cascading from the heavens. Typical weather for living here in the United Kingdom. Our summers last for like 2 years the year, with the other fifty weeks being despairingly dull, and today was no different. Ah, how predictable this has become over the years. But today was not just any normal Saturday. Today is the day my life changed and, in the end, met it's demise._

_June 1st, Birmingham Film & Comic Con was the day, where I was enjoying a good cuppa tea with my best friend. Yes, I am aware that this is supporting the whole stereotype of Brits always drinking tea, but it is a true stereotype if you ask me. At the end of the day, if you don't drink tea, then you are not a true Brit and you can get the fuck out of this country. Regardless, that is pointless information. Right now I was with Lauren, whom was cosplaying none other than Byakuya Togami. After all, she is the headcanon Togami. Personally I was cosplaying Monokuma, the ultimate bear of despair, here to spread joy and laughter with my clawsome bear puns._

_After we talking about how amazing Danganronpa was, discussing how we'd want to die and shit all while in-between sales as she is also the founder and owner of Harpy's (we probably scared a few of our younger attendees, though one girl was awesome and just loved Junko, and even made the "Just Monika" reference but as "Just Junko", we even wrote it on each other's arms and planned to get it tattooed, it was beautiful), I decided to go take a look around. More than anything, I felt a strong urge tugging me. I walked to another stall, to where I was being tugged, and my eyes came face-to-face with the most gorgeous figurine that I had ever found and, would also, soon be mine. That's right, the figurine was of none other than Junko Enoshima herself. I fell instantly in-love and knew the figure must be mine. However, before I could purchase it, the only thing I could see was the figure getting larger and larger. No, it wasn't getting larger... I was getting smaller! Everything around me started to grow and my vision became blurry. My tea must've been spiked with shrooms or lsd or some shit. Before I knew it, I lost consciousness. And when I awoke, my entire life would be replaced with that which I wished for more than anything._

"Hey? Hellooooo?! Earth to Omie?" I heard a female voice say. One that I had heard somewhere before.

I awakened my eyes to see myself surrounded by people. People I had never actually met but were extremely familiar.

"You're awake, I'm glad. We were so worried about you. You suddenly passed out, and after what had just happened-" a pure egg known as Makoto said to me.

"If you have time to sleep, then focus on solving this case. I assume even you are aware what happens if we fail to find the killer?" a voice belonging only to the arrogant asshole everyone loves could say. That's right, I was being spoken to by Byakuya Togami himself!

"I'll have to brag to Lauren about this later. Make her super jelly, puhuhuhu~"

"Woah! Is it just me, or does he suddenly sound a LOT like Monokuma with that laugh?!" Yasuhiro, the clairevoyant boy wonder said.

"I see that laughing will become rather teddyous while here, huh? Puhuhu~" I said while mimicing Monokuma's sass pose. "Ultimate Sass pose bois."

"Spending time with you lot will be an obvious waste of my time. Stay out of my way and maybe even someone like you will survive." Byakuya then left the room. Wait, didn't he said something about a killer?!

"So err.. who died?"

"Ooh, I know what this is! It's amnesia. He can't remember anything, huh," Yasuhiro said all chill-like. "You're name is Omie, and you're stuck in a killing game at Hope's Peak Academy! Currently we're trying to figure out the murder of Celestia Ludenberg; ultimate gambler!" Wait.. did he just say murder? Damn, so much for metagaming and acting like a psychic to solve this murder, no using game knowledge for me it seems, kek.

That's when our favourite bear appeared. "Amnesia?! That's awfully suspicious right after a body is found, pupupupu~" He then disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Damn, I really wanted to hug that cute lil thing.

"Yeah! He's right! That's way too suspicious man!" Yasuhiro said. I could only sigh in response.

"Who's left alive, exactly? And whom died?"

"You really don't remember, huh?" Makoto said. From what I could see, there were only four of us in this room: Makoto, Kyoko, Asahina, and Yasuhiro. So in theory, it would be the six remaining, plus myself, and Celestia somehow survived to the end, who's body was now in this very room. Actually, where exactly WAS Toko? My suspicions were soon confirmed as Makoto did indeed confirm that only the seven of us were still alive. "The others that died consist of Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Leon Fuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Hifumi Yamada." My eyes widened when I heard that Junko was dead. My waifu? Dead?! NO! Not while I'm here, it's not allowed!

"J-Junko is..?"

"Oh yeah, she was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" Yasuhiro said. I simply ignored him.

"How?"

"Monokuma impaled her with spears for breaking the rules," Asahina answered. I gave a slight sigh.

"Mukuro Ikusaba," I replied quietly. I shook my head. I could focus on romancing my waifu later, firstly I needed to solve this mystery like the genius that I am! And show that arrogant Togami that I'm awesome, kek. "Anyway, let's investigate. I see our favorite corpse feeler has already started, hue."

"Don't call me that."

"Gomen, gomen," I mused and looked around. This would be quite difficult. These final six never killed in the main game series after all, so would them killing even be in-character? No, I shouldn't be thinking about it like this. Let's just enjoy this to the fullest.

Investigating the actual crime scene, it seemed quite brutal, to say the least. We were inside the garden, but it wasn't as clean as it once was. The remains of Celestia Ludenberg, which was now scorched and hard to make out her features, was tired to one of the trees with what looked like wire. Charred/soaked books surrounded the bookcase. The soaked books was likely due to the sprinklers that come on every day at 7:30AM. Anyone would have been able to tell that Celestia was burned, and the books was likely used as fuel for the fire. Unfortunately I had no recollection on how the body was found, so I would have to trust the others with this part. Back to the crime scene, there was a black liquid on the floor. Looking at the liquid itself, it seemed to cover a lot of the ground in the garden. Next to the door was also an arrow. The wood on this was also charred and soaked. Oh yeah, I should probably check the Monokuma file too, huh?

_The victim in this case is thought to be Celestia Ludenberg. Time of death unknown. The victim's body has been severely scorched, though no other external injuries exist._

I see, so the cause of death is likely that she was burnt. I decided to continue my investigation, starting with the black liquid. Upon touching part of the strange liquid, I could see that it was also somewhat sticky? It was obviously not a normal liquid. I also found a strand of dark hair. The only person I could possibly see it belonging to was Toko Fukawa.

Deciding to move on with the investigation, I decided to look for Toko, and head straight to the dorm rooms. It was weird seeing that I had a room of my own though? Deciding to detour, I went inside and lay on my bed, fantasizing about how sweet it would've been to live here since the games started. Sigh. Oh well. "Hey.. Monokuma?" I called out, and the bear appeared upon my request.

"You called? Resting during an investigation, my you are bold, upupupu-"

"I wish to see the person controlling you."

"Someone is controlling me? How rude. I happen to be a bear with feeling too, y'know!" Monokuma replied with a sad expression. I couldn't help but pet the bear, before giving him a dark grin.

"Junko Enoshima, the true Junko Enoshima, not her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba that you murdered," I replied, gazing intently at Monokuma. I then sighed and lay back on my bed, giving a slightly creepy smile. "My beloved Junko, Ultimate Despair... that's all I want. She can even kill me with her own hands if she wanted, I wouldn't mind dying from the despair queen herself... oh Junko... ❤️"

"..."

I turned and gave Monokuma another grin. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I never thought someone could make me of all bears speechless, but even I have difficulty answering to the crazy ramblings of a disillusioned student. It makes me quite sad as your headmaster, you know?"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I really just wish that I could recall my memories of living here. This whole game would have been perfect to experience fully."

"I can understand how unBEARable that must be with you, but just try to BEAR with it for now, okay? Despite how TEDDYous it may be, puhuhu."

I laughed again. "So what will it take for me to see Junko? I'd hate to have to tell the truth to the rest of the students, and I know you're too much of a stickler for rules to silence me," I mused.

"Maybe if you're victorious in this trial, you'll get what you want~" Monokuma responded with his sass pose.

"In that case," I replied and quickly jumped out of my bed. "I have even more reason to fight, don't I?"

"Puhuhuhu... ahahahahahahahahahaha," Monokuma just started laughing before disappearing. Honestly it was quite disheartening, but I was not about to let it interfere with me. Instead I had to solve this murder!

I left my room and went to Toko's room, before ringing her doorbell. "..." No answer? I rang it again. And again. And again. After a few attempts, the door slowly opened about a couple inches, and I could make out her face in the gap. "What do you want?"

"I want to go on a date with you~"

"A-a-a d-d-d-date?!" she responded, dropping her guard. I just gave her a grin. "...D-do you enjoy t-t-teasing someone as u-ugly as me like that? B-besides... I w-would only ever g-go on a d-d-date with m-master..."

"Couldn't resist," I mused. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't also died. Or killed anyone. You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. D-don't be s-stupid."

"Oh, I guess I was mistaken. It's a real shame she died though."

"Y-y-yeah.. r-real shame.."

"Though I guess with the amount of donuts she eats, it was bound to happen eventually," I added with a shrug. Toko suddenly jumped and looked all shocked.

"W-w-wait.. Aoi is dead?! B-but Celeste w-was-.." Gotcha.

"I said nothing about Celeste, why bring her up, hmm?" I mused. Toko simply glared at me.

"J-just leave me alone." And with that she slammed the door in my face, and I was forced to take my departure.

It definitely seems as if Toko is the killer here, but this seems way too easy. If this is Danganronpa, then things should never be as they first appear. No, in-fact I should think that Toko is the least likely suspect from this, but what other clues are there? I'm definitely missing something here. No other clues could I find at the scene of the crime, and everything is leading to Toko being the killer. What am I missing? It wouldn't be so bad if I could recall the events from just before the incident. Such as alibis for instance. Oh well. Think. There were books, which means the culprit had to have visited the library. Deciding this to be the case, I head straight for that location.

Upon arriving to the library, I was soon greeted by a strange photograph. Looking down at the photograph, I could clearly see that it was of Byakuya and Makoto. The two seemed rather.. ahem, close. "I have GOT to show this to Lauren, it'll smash the art contest thing for that competition she's holding, hue." Upon musing to myself however, Monokuma appeared and snatched the photograph out of my hands, sweating as he does.

"Sorry, but that's part of my private Naegami collection, so I'll have to take this back," the bear said before disappearing.

"..."

Whatever. Back to the case at hand! I looked around the library, and it was obvious that the books did indeed come from here. Deciding to look around where the missing books were, I tried looking for more clues. Perhaps strands of hair, something the person had dropped, etc. Unfortunately I could find no such thing, however one detail did stand out. None of the top shelf books were taken, which could mean that the person taking the books was unable to reach the top shelf? A clue that may be worth bringing up later either way.

"You decided to check the library too, huh?" I heard a voice from behind. I quickly turned and greeted the guy with a question.

"Heeeey, if it isn't my favourite purest of eggs! How's it hanging Big Mak~?"

"You've been acting quite weirdly lately, you know?" Makoto looked around momentarily before returning his gaze to me. "Anyway, did you find anything interesting at all?"

"Oh I definitely found something interesting, that's for sure. So interesting in-fact, that Monokuma had confiscated it as quickly as I found it. Unfortunate really, I really wanted to show it to you," I replied before sighing. "Oh well~"

"What is it you found exactly?"

"Just a picture of how close you and Byakuya are," I mused, giving the boy a grin. I could see the blush start to appear on his face, and I gave his hair a quick ruffle like a child. "I'll be routing for ya, big Mak!" I mused again before leaving the library.

Thinking about what else to investigate, I contemplated on the black liquid, but I had no idea where that could have possibly came from, especially in the quantity that was present. I decided to ignore that for now and instead check the arrow. Upon my recollection, the locker in the dojo had arrows, so that's where I head to first. However, I had forgotten an important detail. When arriving at the scene, all but one of the lockers were unlocked. I checked each locker, but they were all empty, and it would be impossible to check the locked one. Why was it locked however? If we could figure this out, it may give us some answers. I'll add it to the Truth Bullets section just to be safe.

Next I should investiga-

The televisions suddenly appeared with Monokuma showing. "This is a school announcement~ It's time for the class trial everyone! You know the drill; please make your way to the red doors immediately. See you all soon!" The TVs then turned off.

"Damnit, I don't have nearly enough answers for this. I suppose we'll just need to use the class trial to get to the bottom of this through discussion. I head to the red doors as told and met everyone in the room, however we were still waiting on Toko Fukawa.

"Hey, Asahina?"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, could you fill me in on what happened prior to my sudden amnesia? Like, what exactly happened?"

"I will answer this one!" Yasuhiro spoke up with a grin. "I was on my way to the garden to check on the chickens, and that's when I found the body! Well I smelt it first, but that's besides the point."

"He then came to get the rest of us to head to the garden, where the body discovery announcement was played," Asahina continued.

"Yet the person not currently present also never went to the garden," Byakuya said.

"That's funny," I mused. "I went to see Toko earlier, and she seemed to be aware of Celestia's death."

"Wait! That means Toko is the killer! Ahah. That makes this so much easier. Now we can skip straight to the voting part and carry on with our merry day."

"This is why you will never amount to anything for as long as you live," Byakuya retorted, giving Yasuhiro a glare. "True it is suspicious that she was aware, however if you think that means we can skip ahead and ignore trying to figure the whole ordeal out, then you have clearly not been paying attention."

"I have so! What else is there to pay attention too?! Toko is the killer!"

"If you have nothing of worth mentioning, then do not bother opening that thing you call a mouth."

I couldn't help but sigh and smile at the scene. It was quite nice to see myself in this situation in all honesty. I wonder how Byakuya would react once I tell him about the photograph I found, puhuhuhu. Suddenly, Monokuma appeared, dragging a struggling Toko with him, whom was moaning about how unfair it all was.

"Consider yourself lucky I don't just punish you for trying to ditch a class trial! Must I remind you that these have mandatory attendance?" Monokuma asked, showing his angry-claw sprite. "Now get on the elevator so we may begin."

We all did as told, and the time spent was of utter silence. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster and my excitement ever rising. This was what I've been waiting to experience for a long time, and I was SO happy that it was actually happening for real! The despair of knowing that if we get this wrong resulting in our death, oh it's just too much...

After what felt like forever, the elevator came to a stop, and we all entered the courtroom. After we got into position and Monokuma went over the general introductions to the class trial, it was time to begin!

_**Truth Bullets:**_

_-Monokuma File:_

__The victim in this case is thought to be Celestia Ludenberg. Time of death unknown. The victim's body has been severely scorched, though no other external injuries exist._  
_

_._

_-Crime Scene:_

_The victim had been found tired to a tree in the Garden._

_._

_-Wire:_

_The victim was bound to a tree by a wire._

_._

_-Books:_

_Books were surrounding the tree that Celestia was bound to. The books were all charred/soaked._

_._

_-Sprinklers:_

_Sprinklers are on an unchangeable timer to come on every morning in the garden at 7:30AM._

_._

_-Arrow:_

A scorched wooden arrow was found on the floor near the door.

_._

_-Missing Toko:_

_Since gaining consciousness, Toko was nowhere to be seen._

_._

_-Amnesia:_

_Omie had regained consciousness with amnesia? Or rather, he had zero recollection of the events that took part in the killing game prior to waking up._

_._

_-Black Liquid:_

_Black liquid was found on the ground in the garden. It was also somewhat sticky?_

_._

_-Dark Purple Hair:_

_A strand of dark purple hair was found at the scene of the crime. The only person it could belong to is Toko Fukawa._

_._

_-Toko's Slip:_

_From a discussion with Omie, Toko slipped up and hinted that she was aware that Celeste was the one that at least should have been killed. Her facial expression and change in tone also suggests that she hasn't seen the scene of the crime since the body discovery announcement._

_._

_-Naegami Photograph:_

_A Naegami photograph was found in the library. The photo itself showed both Byakuya and Makoto rather close to one-another. It was quickly confiscated by Monokuma however._

_._

_-Missing Library Books:_

_Books were missing from the library, however the top shelves were not touched by the culprit._

_._

_-Missing Locker Key:_

_One of the locker keys from the dojo is missing, and as such the locked locker cannot be investigated._

_**CLASS TRIAL COMMENCE**_

"So since I have amnesia, I will need you all to explain how this goes in a manner that the players would understand~" I mused.

"We should just vote already! It's obviously Toko who killed Celeste!" Yasuhiro shouted out.

"I-I-I d-did n-no such t-thing!"

"I will admit, Toko has been highly suspicious this case, and the clues do mostly lead to her. However, we should not jump to conclusions," Byakuya said, speaking as eloquent as ever.

"Well why would Toko act so suspiciously had she never killed anyone?!" Yasuhiro shouted out.

"Toko may have been suspicious, but we should discuss the evidence and the order of events," Makoto said.

"Agreed. I for one have no recollection before my amnesia, so I could use some filling in."

"Well I believe Hiro was the one who discovered the body, right?" Asahina asked.

"That's right! I went to the garden first thing in the morning to make sure the chickens were all okay! Those five lil critters are so cute sometimes, y'know? Ahahah."

"He did not attend breakfast, so Asahina took it upon herself to go look for him," Byakuya explained.

"Yeah, and I found Hiro around 8:15 in the Garden, and I ran to get the others once seeing Celeste.. well, you know.."

"The Body Discovery announcement went off at around that time as well, so we met up with Hina as we were running around to find out what happened," Makoto said. "We then all met up at the Garden and saw what had happened."

"So Hina discovered Hiro with Celeste's body, and his only reason for being there was checking up on the chickens...?" I mused.

"Now that you mention it, that is kind-of suspicious..." Hina replied quietly.

"S-s-see! I-it was d-d-definitely Y-Y-Yasuhiro who k-killed Celeste."

"Hey! I'm innocent I tell ya!"

"Yasuhiro, after you discovered the body, nobody else had appeared in the garden until Asahina, correct?" Togami asked.

"Y-Yeah?! What's your point?!"

"My point is, the rules clearly specify that a body discovery announcement will only go off once a body is discovered for the first time by three individuals. It means that somebody else had discovered the body before Yasuhiro did," Byakuya explained.

"Well yeah! That was the killer, duh!"

"But is the killer included in that requirement?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, bear?" Togami said.

"Well, it's kind-of a difficult subject. How do I put this... the rules should not be used as a method of helping you solve a murder."

"A good killer would understand the rules enough to not allow the rules to directly infer him or her to the culprit," I replied with a shrug.

"..."

"Come on Monokuma and tell us what it means!" Yasuhiro shouted.

"You force us to abide by a set of rules. It does not seem fair to the game if you refuse to explain your own rules once questioned," Kyoko replied.

"Geeez! Fine. That requirement does not include the killer, okay?"

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, let us go over the way the victim was murdered, shall we?" Byakuya stated.

"She was burnt to death, wasn't she?! And Toko was the obvious culprit that did so!" Yasuhiro shouted.

"I-I-I did n-not k-k-kill anyone!"

"There is no doubt that Celeste was burnt. The scene was set up in a manner that would cause quite a large fire. But why would the killer go through so much effort to create such a scene?" Kyoko asked.

"I bet Toko just wanted to trap her because she was too scared to face her head on!" Hiro shouted.

"I-I told you.. I d-d-didn't kill her. W-why are y-you s-s-so mean to m-me? I-is it because y-you're d-disgusted b-b-by my f-face?"

"Hey! Stop playing the victim here when you're the killer!"

"But how can we be so sure that Toko is the killer?" Asahina asked.

"Focus on the topic. Why create such a large scene?"

"Perhaps the killer wanted to use the fire to destroy any evidence?" Asahina asked.

"I thought the fire was used to kill Celeste!"

"If you are unsure, then let us discuss how the fire was caused, shall we?" Kyoko said.

"What do you mean? Someone used a lighter to burn the books, duh!"

"Don't be an idiot. If the killer wanted to simply burn the books, they would have no reason to cover the garden in black tar," Byakuya explained.

"They used it to hide the evidence!"

"No that's wrong!" Makoto shouted out, quieting everyone in the courtroom. "The tar was not used to hide evidence, it was used to spread the fire."

"Spread the fire?" Asahina asked.

"That's right. Tar is flammable and spreads fire with rapid speed," Makoto answered.

"But why would that be necessary on-top of the books?" Asahina questioned.

"Because the fire was not caused directly on the books, but rather a distant location," I answered, feeling smart.

"Correct," Byakuya agreed. The great Togami agreed with me! Senpai noticed me! :D "There would be no need to use tar if the killer had directly burnt the books. The question is, why would the killer need to cause the fire remotely?"

"Wait a minute. What makes you think the killer caused the fire?" Kyoko asked.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya questioned.

"It was obvious that Toko caused this blasted fire! Because she's the killer!" Yasuhiro shouted, yet again.

"I-I-I t-told you.. I-I n-never k-k-killed anyone..."

"It is possible that Toko caused the fire, but it does not mean that she is necessarily the killer," Kyoko spoke.

"Explain yourself at once," Byakuya demanded, only to get no answer.

"Perhaps we should ask Toko to explain exactly what happened," Makoto suggested sheepishly before turning his gaze to Toko. "Could you perhaps tell us what had happened this morning?"

"I-I d-d-don't know a-anything.."

"You came out and told me that you knew Celestia was dead, and there's no way you would know that if you hadn't seen the body," I mused.

"Toko, please just tell us," Makoto said.

"..." Silence.

"Talk. Now."

"Y-yes master! So I had r-received a letter last n-n-night asking t-to meet at the garden at 7:20AM, and w-when I went a-and o-o-opened the d-door, I s-saw a blast of f-fire and s-saw Celeste's b-b-body t-tied up i-in the distance.."

"And you ran without telling us?! That's just what the killer would do!" Yasuhiro shouted.

"Y-Yes I ran. I l-locked myself up a-and n-never left my r-r-room s-since.."

"Well at least that's out of the way," I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Speaking of letters, I took the liberty of investigating Celeste's room for clues, and found a similar letter in her room," Byakuya stated and pulled out another letter which read: _Dear Celestia, I would like to meet with you in the Garden, please meet me th- _"And the rest of the letter was burnt off."

"But why would Celeste meet with someone at such a late time with such a vague letter?" Makoto asked.

"She must have known who it was written by and trusted them," Byakuya stated.

"I have a question, from what Kyoko said earlier. What did she mean when she said that Toko caused the fire if she wasn't the killer?" Asahina asked.

"If you look at the evidence, that shall become clear," Byakuya answered.

"Vague as ever," Hina pouted.

"Think about it. A flammable substance covering the garden via tar, and the scorched arrow? Put two and two together and what do you get...? The answer to all your questions :3" I replied.

"Wait, are you saying that the arrow is related to starting the fire?" Makoto asked.

"Remember the way it was scorched. It was almost as if it were being used as a torch as some sort," I replied. "And if that 'torch' were to fall over when the ground is covered in tar..."

"I see! That would create a burst of flames to cover the garden, and burn Celeste's in the process," Makoto finished. "But why the books if the tar was enough?"

"The killer probably wanted to make sure that the fire would last long enough to burn Celeste. They went through a lot of hassle to ensure that their plan was a success," Byakuya answered.

"Wait a minute. I still don't get how Toko caused this fire if she wasn't the killer? Didn't she just discover the body?" Asahina asked.

"The killer could have set a trap, where-in the lit arrow was placed in a manner that, when the door would open, the arrow would fall and light up the entire garden due to the tar," Byakuya explained.

"The issue, however, is that we still can't be sure that Toko isn't the killer. After all, the mastermind of this crime could have set it up to force another person to commit murder," I mused.

"That's completely messed up man!" Hiro shouted.

"He's right though, we can't be too sure that Toko didn't accidentally murder Celeste," Makoto agreed.

"Wait, are you so sure that there's no proof that Toko never murdered Celestia?" Kyoko said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Explain yourself at once," Byakuya demanded.

"Think about it. Is it not strange that Toko never stated that there were never any screams as she discovered Celestia? Or even after that, there were no external injuries to Celestia what-so-ever. If she was alive when the fire started, then I would expect some wounds to suggest a struggle."

"But couldn't her burnt body have just hidden those wounds?" Asahina asked.

"Even if that were the case, there's other proof that Celeste wasn't alive when she was burnted," Kyoko replied.

"You mean the lack of a scream?" Asahina asked.

"I-I n-n-never heard a-any s-s-scream..."

"Is that really enough to say Toko isn't the killer though?!" Yasuhiro shouted.

"If you're still not convinced, then perhaps this will convince you," Kyoko said as she pulled out a bottle of poison.

"Poison...?" Hina said with a slight gasp.

"When I was inspecting the body, the insides of her mouth showed signs of poison, so I checked out the chem lab, and this was the only bottle that had been opened recently. The qualities of this poison is able to kill almost instantly."

"So you're saying she was poisoned to death, and then taken to the garden?" Makoto said.

"What the heck would the killer go through setting up the garden in such a manner for if they were killed by poison though?!" Hiro shouted.

"To hide the fact that they were killed by poison. And to frame somebody else in the meantime," Makoto answered.

"So does that mean Toko is innocent then?" Hina asked.

"Not necessarily," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"It is entirely plausible that the killer would expect us to think that, while in truth the killer activated their own trap to feign their innocence," I replied.

"That would be giving Toko way too much credit," Byakuya mused. "Although, I suppose we should not deny the possibility."

"Either way, let's focus on the poison. Were there any other clues at the Chem Lab where you found the poison, Kyoko?" Makoto asked.

"There was one thing that I had noticed. A memory loss drug."

"Wait, so the killer decided to drug me and give me amnesia? Why?"

"So that the killer himself would forget that he had killed the victim," Kyoko answered.

"Wait, hold on. There's no way Omie is the killer, right?" Makoto spoke up.

"Yeah, I mean, sure he can be cranky at times, but he doesn't really have the killer vibe, you know?" Asahina agreed.

"How many times must you insist on believing in everyone around you? One of us here is the killer, that fact remains indisputable," Byakuya argued.

"Yeah, but... Omie?" Hina said.

"Are we still so sure that Toko isn't the killer?!" Hiro shouted out.

"H-How many t-t-times must I t-tell you...? I-I never k-k-killed a-anyone."

"So Omie's the killer?!"

"If you insist on stating that I'm the killer, then I suppose you have additional evidence? After all, a coincidence is hardly solid fact."

"For the sake of discussion, let's take a moment to assume that Omie is not the killer. Why would the true killer give him amnesia?" Kyoko asked.

"Maybe it was to confuse us even more!" Hiro shouted.

"It is possible that he had witnessed something that the killer didn't want him to see," Byakuya suggested, thinking to himself.

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted out. "If Omie had witnessed the killer's actions, then surely the next step would be to make sure he can't reveal anything about the scene."

"Makoto is correct," Kyoko replied. "Check the label of the drug I found that was used. It clearly states that despite memory loss of the past 24 hours being certain, severe memory loss is possible and memories may return anywhere from an hour to a week later, depending on dosage and individual. There was no guarantee that Omie's lost memories wouldn't return before the killer could get away with the crime."

"I see," Byakuya replied simply.

"In that case it does seem likely that Omie is the killer..." Hina said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I-I don't think we should jump to conclusions so hastily. I mean if I was the killer, by all means I'll accept my fate, but I don't think this is concrete enough to constitute are definite conclusion."

"Then allow me to provide one final piece of evidence. Toko, could you provide the letter that asked you to go to the garden for us?" Kyoko said.

"S-s-sure... y-you can take it." Toko then provided the letter, and Kyoko showed us all the letter. It didn't say much, simple directions telling her to meet everyone at the garden for a group meeting. What shocked me more was the handwriting. I recognized it as the handwriting I tend to use when writing as somebody else.

"Now after I realised the memory loss drug was used, I decided to investigate the individual with memory loss' room." Kyoko then pulled out another piece of writing. "This was found in Omie's bedroom, and as you can see, the handwriting is a perfect match." She was write. I was speechless, unable to deny her words. However, I refused to give up. There was no way I was going to give up here!

"It is a convincing argument," Byakuya agreed.

"That could have simply been planted by the killer!" I shouted out, starting to get a bit panic-y.

"No, I don't think that the killer would have planted the letter," Makoto said quietly. "The only way to unlock our doors are with our individual keys."

"..."

"Omie, did you really kill Celeste...?" Hina asked.

"..."

"Makoto, people still aren't entirely convinced. How about you put everything together so this can all end?" Kyoko stated, and Makoto agreed, entering final climax scene.

"This is how it happened! The killer sent his victims a card each to meet with him. The main target was asked to meet at 11:45PM in the garden, while the second victim whom would be framed was asked to also meet in the garden, but at 7:20 the next morning. The victim, feeling that she could trust him, went along with his invitation. In the meantime however, the killer was culprit went to the Chem Lab to get his murder weapon; a type of poison that would kill instantly. Once the weapon was gathered, he made his own way to the Garden, where he would be awaiting his victim. Once the victim arrived, she never could have expected what would happen next, but the culprit attacked her, forcing her to inhale the poison, which killed her instantly. The culprit would then move on to the second part of his plan. He set up the garden in a manner that would startle his next victim in an attempt to frame her. He started by tying the victim to a tree by using a wire, and carrying books up from the library to use as fuel for the fire he could be setting up. The books were placed below the tree, around the victim to burn her body. Using black tar to create a flammable substance, the culprit spread it around the entire garden, in order to spread the flame from where the flame would start. The next tool used was an arrow, which the culprit lit to use as a torch. The culprit then placed the arrow upright against the door, so that once the door opened, the arrow would fall, and the flame would hit the tar and quickly fill the entire garden. The culprit in the meantime must have been hiding in a safe place in the garden. His second victim, who appeared to be Toko Fukawa, showed up and as he planned, she set off his trap, causing the fire to spread at rapid speed, making Toko believe she was the culprit of the murder. In return, she ran to her room and never left during the whole investigation. The true culprit then went to the final phase of his plan. Returning to the chem lab, he not only returned the bottle of poison used, but he also took drugs to erase his own memory of the incident. This way, he wouldn't have to worry about slipping up if he were interrogated. However, his mistake was that he left the remaining drugs in the chem lab, making it obvious that the drugs were used on him. The killer is... you!" Makoto then pointed directly at me. "Omie Akizuki!"

"..."

"Is it true, Omie?" Hina asked quietly.

"Man, you really killed Celeste, huh?" Hiro said.

"I-I-I can't b-believe you would d-do s-s-something so t-terrible to m-me like t-that."

"Now that everything has been answered, let us proceed to the vote, shall we?" Byakuya said to Monokuma, more a command rather than request.

"Voting time? Well alrighty! Please vote using the lever in-front of you, puhuhuhu~"

And with that we all voted. I had no idea who the killer was, though given the convincing argument, I couldn't help but suspect myself. And for that reason, I voted for none other than yours truly, and the votes were done.

**_CLASS TRIAL ENDING_**

"Well it seems like all the votes are in! But did you make the riiiiight choice...? Or the dreadfully wroooong one...? Puhuhuhuhu~"

"Get on with it, bear."

"Yes, sir! Good job everyone, Omie Akizuki was indeed the Blackened for this trial!"

"Omie, why...?" Hina asked sadly.

"I... I don't know...? I don't even remember it..." This really sucked. I got sucked into this world and put into a situation where I had already killed, knew nothing about it, and now I'm about to be executed?! What kind-of bs is this, it's seriously fucked up. If this is a dream, then I should wake up soon... please oh please let this be a dream.

"Well if you have nothing to say, then let's proceed to the best part of the-"

"Wait, I do have one question~" I mused, copying Monokuma's sass pose. "I found a very interesting picture of Makoto and Byakuya, where did you get such Naegami material, Mono-chan~?"

"...That is bearly important right now."

"What picture are you referring to?!" Byakuya demanded. Eep.

"Uhm, Monokuma had a picture of you two being super close and-" Monokuma quickly then put his paw over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"That's for another story, don't ruin the plot for the future, the readers won't appreciate it," Monokuma mused before letting out a sigh. "But if you insist, I caught both Byakuya and Makoto having a very close.. uh, experience together, and decided to snap a picture." Makoto and Byakuya were both getting kind-of flustered at this point, which was an amusing last sight, though Byakuya would never admit to anything. "Oh my, I've said too much. This is your fault Omie, now your punishment will be worse~" Monokuma then returned to his chair. "Puhuhuhu... I've got a very special punishment for Omie Akizuki!"

"W-wait, what is this-" Makoto started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment tiiiime~!"

And with that, Monokuma pressed his red button and I was dragged away by some chain at a high speed, before being forced to sit in a chair at a school desk. Looking around, I could see that I was in a classroom, and below me was a conveyer belt. BANG. I heard a giant slam coming from behind me, and I knew what was coming. _After School Lesson._ Monokuma then appeared before me, as if he was teaching a class, but I was too distracted by the slamming of the hydraulic press from behind. The sound slowly getting louder as the conveyer belt slowly moved me closer and closer to the end of my existence. I was... terrified. I was about to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt a tear fall down my face, and I couldn't help but show a small smile. Everyone probably thought I was going crazy. Another tear came down my face. I wasn't crying out of fear though, but rather because of the feeling this gave me... the feeling of true despair. The despair that you can only feel once right before you die, the despair that you get knowing you're going to die in any moment and there's nothing you can do about it. This level of despair was such a rush, I couldn't help but cry from this despair, and then I laughed manically, knowing what was about to come. I had never felt so high before, and if I could, I'd want to feel this way again, but it only lasts once, since the ending results in the same outcome; death. The noise got louder, and I was essentially in the weapon's shadow. It wouldn't be long now. The rush was getting higher and higher with every passing second and I couldn't control my fidgeting at this point. It was just so... despairingly beautiful. The feeling of ultimate bliss that I felt right now was unreal, unlike anything I've ever felt before. My only regret is that I couldn't see my Beloved Junko beforehand. The conveyer belt had stopped, and I was completely under the press now. And then. The End-.

_..._

__.̴̛͉̩̳.̶̟̕.̵̨͚́̕.̷͍̗̄̉.̸̢̨̩̉̏͑.̶̣̓̓.̶̟̼̽.̴̠͕̐̆͑ẁ̸̫̰h̸̡͓͊̍͐ä̸͖̰̦́̈́̄ṯ̸̨͊̚.̸͖̤͝.̶͉̉.̵̲͝.̸̘̠̲͂̚  
__

̵̜̭̻̉w̵̡͎̦̍͋h̵̙̩͖̅͝ä̶͉́͒͛ţ̸͕͙̕ ̵̧̗̥̉ȋ̴͖s̵̢̝̒.̵̺̱͆̒̆.̶̯͓̥̀̌͘.̴̺͉͆̉̔ ̷̠̮͌̈́̿p̷̣̮̀̂ę̸̫͓͑͛̾n̵̟͖͋͊ï̸͔̻̂̔ṋ̵̎g̴̨̤͎͗̌̄.̷̢̛̭͕̽.̵̝̊̈́.̴͙͋̕

̷̡͖̦̈d̵̦̖̿̒̔ḛ̸͛̕s̵͖͋̕p̴̮͌̋͘a̷͓͐̆i̵̢̠͗̾̍r̷̨̞̾͊.̶̣̹̿̀.̴̟͆̉͐͜.̶̲̄̌.̸͖̠͖́

̴̝̪̫́͝f̴͕̣̍͐i̸̳̋̅̀n̶̖̖̈́í̵͈͝s̴̗̿̇ḩ̴̐̐.̶̦̇͘.̴̯́͊.̴̱̗͂́̈́.̵̮͝͝.̷̖̝̤̊̇.̷͉̗̼͝ ̷̛̻̠̈́̊͜o̶̖͖̦͐̐r̸͍̪̝̋͠y̶̠̣̔̄͋.̷̯̐.̵̣̣͉̓.̴̤̩̝̓.̸̎̕͜

_̵͉̝̔̈̀j̴̣̓͊̀ṷ̸̈̏s̸̥̿̃t̴͔̀.̴̢̫̝̀.̵̝̓̐͆.̴͕͊͐̊.̶̡͉̿.̷̮̫́́̀ ̷̯͔͝ĵ̴͈͊ǔ̸̥̓n̴̟̜̍̑͑k̶͇̍̈o̵̜̅.̴͔͊̈̽.̷̠̞͕̄.̵͍́.̵͇̾.̷͇́ͅͅ  
_

...

_..._

_..._

_I opened my eyes and I returned to where I once was; back in the convention hall. Minus my body aching, it was as if nothing had happened. I gazed back up to my figure that I planned to purchase. Wait. It was... gone? IT WAS GONE! I quickly looked around and just saw someone walking away from the store with a box in his hands. It was the box belonging to my precious Junko. I quickly ran over to him, intending to make that figurine mine. Normally I wouldn't bother, but this figure was special; it allowed me to enter the world of Danganronpa and feel true despair; I would NOT give up the opportunity to potentially experience something like that to someone who looks like he lives in his mother's basement and eats cheeseburgers all day._

_"I want that Junko," I simply said after stopping in-front of him, giving the most soul-seeing gaze I could._

_"Sorry, I just bought it. Maybe another store has-" he replied. Not good enough._

_"I will give you $1,000 for it." I knew the store was selling it for only like 1/8th of that price, so he'd be making a huuuuge bargain, and that figure is super special to me, money is irrelevant at this point._

_"Sorry, but I want this one. Excuse me." He then walked passed me and into the crowd, rejoining his friends. I was completely gobsmacked. He rejected my offer? Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do. "If you won't give me what I want, I shall simply take it by force," I mused to myself, cracking my neck, and was sure to stalk the guy with my figurine. If he wouldn't simply sell it to me, I would have to kill him for what is rightfully mine. After all, nobody rejects a god's offer and lives to tell about it. I have surpassed even death itself and returned to this world. I have ascended to that of immortality, and now, using this newfound status, I shall end those that have ever wronged me in my past. "Time for the Con Life Killing Games to begin."_

_...__...__...__..._

**To be continued next time, on Danganronpa: The Con Life Killing Games**


End file.
